His Special Day
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Drabble. Aomine's wedding day. Yaaaaaaay.


_Hey~ Just a drabble I made while downloading the latest updated version of "Yandere Simulator". Have you guys already seen that? It's fun :D Really fun :D I should just make this now. So here it is!_

 _Will have lots of errors and wrong grammar. Sorry for that_

* * *

 _ **His Special Day**_

 **"Mine-chin. You're sweating so much"** The purple-haired giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, without looking at his side where the tanned blue haired-guy was standing, said while stuffing his mouth with chips. Aomine just glared at him and continue to fidget. He's been looking at his watch and looking at the entrance from time to time.

"Aominecchi is nervous-ssu~!" Kise Ryouta teasingly said. He then turned his attention towards the purple-haired giant "And Murasakibaracchi stop eating, we're in a church. And also I guess the ceremony's going to start soon"

"Eeh~? But Kise-chin~"

"Atsushi" Just the mere mention of his name by the red-haired, Murasakibara stops whining "Who wouldn't be? It's his 'that day' afterall" he then looked at the sweating blue-haired.

"Don't worry she'll come" Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses "It's not that I like to ease your nervousness or anything-nodayo"

"But aren't they taking a lot of time? The hotel is not that far from here" Kise said. Eventhough it's not his day, he felt nervous for his friend.

The team stopped talking and also teasing the still nervous and shaking Aomine when they saw a white car approaching the entrance of the church where they are.

The car stopped almost in front of the and the door of the back seat of the car opened. Before the girl can come out from the car the organizer asked them to take their places and that the doors of the church would be closed for some dramatic feeling for when the bride will enter and walked down the aisle

The flower girl, best man and the bridesmaid are already walking down. And of course behind them was the bride

The Generation of Miracles was beside the soon-to-be a married man in a few minutes, a girl with a long teal-colored hair was walking with a flower in her hands. She looked at the men on her sides

"Ah. Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said as he saw the Kuroko Setsuna, walking

"Setsuna" Akashi called. The teal-haired looked at him. And they nod at each other.

And then her eyes landed on the tanned-guy at the end of the line and is near the altar

"Aomine-kun" She said in a soft voice to gain Aomine's attention. The blue-haired guy looked at her

She smiled at him and said "Congratulations!"

Kuroko then _walked_ towards the left side of the aisle and revealed a pink-haired girl who is on the verge of crying. And it's obvious in the looked of her face that she's trying not to cry even before the real ceremony starts

"Satsuki" Aomine said under his breath. There now infront of him was the girl who was by her side since they were a child. The girl who always keeps up with his laziness. The girl who didn't leave his side even if he changed his attitudes. The girl who he didn't realize at first but means the whole world to him

"Dai-chan" It's a miracle that she didn't let out her tears when she spoke.

Aomine offered his hand to his soon-to-be wife and the ceremony was held smoothly with the pink-haired sobbing at some times especially when they give their vows and wore each other's rings.

The day when the confessions are said came to both of them

 _The two were seating at the park's swing. They just come out at the convenience store to buy some popsicle._

 _The two were silent but Momoi Satsuki's the one who broke the silence and a little bit awkward atmosphere "Nee, Dai-chan"_

 _"What?" Aomine said while eating the popsicle_

 _"What if I told you right now that I liked you not as a friend" she looks at her foot while she swings it "But as a man"_

 _A few seconds past before Aomine realizes what Momoi just said "Oi! What are you talking about?"_

 _"I just said 'What if' it's not like it's true" Momoi pouted and continued to eat her own popsicle_

 _Another awkward silence envelop them. Momoi might seem to be joking but it's true. Thats what she really feels for her childhood friend. Good thing that Aomine is a bit of an airhead and might forget what she just said_

 _Momoi already decided to go home when she heard Aomine's voice "If it's true. Then i'll accept it. And make you the happiest girl ever"_

For other persons it might be the lamest confession (but maybe can be an answer to a confession), but for Momoi it is the best one especially if it comes from your most beloved person

* * *

 _And owariiiiii~ I'm really not good at making those cheesy moments so pardon me XD I already finished downloading ages ago but I still can't come up with a better one. It's 12:06 am here and I really want to sleep but there are a fucking christmass party near our home and is using some super loud speakers._


End file.
